The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer and a photo spacer (PS) disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The spacer mainly plays a supporting role to support the gap between the array substrate and the opposite substrate, so as to prevent the liquid crystal molecules from receiving excessive pressure between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
With the maturation of liquid crystal display technology, the screens can be properly bent to adapt to the curvature of ergonomics, and a curved display panel, which can make the distance between human eyes and each point on the screen closer to obtain a better visual effect, has become a further development trend of the display panel. Especially when applied to a large-size display, the curved display panel can provide a wider view field and enable the user to obtain more intense on-site effect and sensory experiences.
However, in the process of bending the display panel with an appropriate curvature to form a curved display panel, bending of the display panel generally applies a squeezing force to the display panel along two lateral sides in the operation state of the display panel, and the center area of the entire display panel is subject to the pressing from either side of the display panel to the center, such that the pressing force on the center area is larger than the pressing force at the position at either side. After the bending operation of the display panel is completed, corresponding bending deformation may occur on either side of the display panel which no pressing force is applied (i.e. curved edges of the curved display panel), while no bending deformation occurs on either side of the display panel which pressing force is applied (i.e. non-curved edges of the curved display panel). Since the center area of the display panel is subjected to a large bending and pressing force, such that the gap between the first substrate and the second substrate disposed oppositely is smaller at the position of the central area, and is larger at the position in the peripheral area, especially at the positions at the two sides where the pressing force is applied. In this way, when the backlight is displayed at the position passing through the peripheral area, the difference in the optical path of the light will increase, and the displayed color temperature will change, such that the color displayed on the screen at the position of the peripheral area is yellowish, especially at the positions of either sides where the pressing force is applied, thereby affecting the screen display effect of the curved display panel.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.